


Strings Attached

by Mangacat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are both dedicated musicians. They’re also very dedicated to each other. When Jensen comes home to find Jared plucking the strings in a special display, he can’t help but lose himself in the passion of the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Those are real people, fellows, happily married (we hope.) and splendid actors, not cellists… still, can’t help it and spread a few white lies, right?
> 
> A/N: 
> 
> This is me, continuing transfer of my old works from LJ. Written for the [](http://au-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**au_bingo**](http://au-bingo.livejournal.com/) prompt: Other: Band. I took my liberties with the band reference, but I couldn’t _not_ do it. Inspired by [](http://ou-peachus.livejournal.com/profile)[**ou_peachus**](http://ou-peachus.livejournal.com/) ‘s idea that came from the duelling cellists [HERE](http://aldehyde.livejournal.com/422700.html). Take a look if you want and have fun. The vid down there is the song Jared plays, so if you wanna have a soundtrack, go ahead.  
> 

 (This is the song that plays just as long as you read if you time it right *g*. It's not the original version by Apocalyptica but a really good cover, though if you have the chance, listen to the original)

 

The keys jingled lightly in Jensen’s hand when he turned them to open the dark wooden door to their apartment, and he gratefully set the cello case down in the hallway with a relieved sigh. The day had been exhausting and long, making him wish for nothing more than to make Jared his warming blanket as they snuggled on the couch. As he closed the door and toed off his shoes into a messy pile that would drive Jared mad if he found them later, he became aware of the low sound that floated through the rooms. It sounded like Jared was playing in the bedroom, which was his favourite evening spot, so Jensen shuffled through the hallway in direction of the bedroom door, his barefoot steps muffled on the hard wood floor.

 

Jensen listened a little more intently to recognize the music. Jared always practiced each piece to perfection with utmost professional discipline. But at times like these, when he was at home and free to do as he pleased, he liked to play arrangements of all kinds of popular songs, sometimes even tunes he had picked up from the radio that day. Jensen liked those interpretations best of all, since they were wild and unrestrained, the strings thrumming with Jared’s unbridled lust for playing. The thought reminded Jensen of the time they’d first met many years ago in State Band Camp, where countless student bands and orchestras came together from high schools all over Texas. The battles had been epic…

 

_… they sat opposite each other with their instruments poised between their legs, surrounded by their cheering mates, waiting for the signal. The string duels after curfew were legendary and they had both made it to the finale, playing faster, more precisely, and with more musicality than any of the other cellists. When Jared and Jensen looked each other in the eyes, bows readily gripped in their hands, a spark flew between them…_

 

That spark had turned into smouldering heat when they’d met again in Jared’s first year at Juilliard, and their dating had soon turned into serious commitment. Jensen smiled at the fleeting memory as he reached the bedroom door that was slightly ajar. He finally recognized the first few beats of Apocalyptica’s ‘Romance’. The haunting piece had been written for a quartet, and Jared could only play the melody, but Jensen knew it well enough to hear the echo of the rhythmic plucking and the lower voices in his head. He tipped his finger lightly against the door so that it swung open silently because he didn’t want to alert Jared to his presence just yet. He wanted to be able to watch him unawares instead. What he found behind the door, however, made his breath stutter in his chest.

 

Jared sat on a stool in front of the bed, with his back to the door. He was bathed in the dusky evening sunlight from the high window, which painted dark shadows in the grooves of his muscles as they moved gracefully under his completely bare skin – giving the impression of a flawless Greek marble statue in motion. His head was bowed slightly forward, eyes probably closed in concentration, as the rays of the sinking sun bounced off him to give his form an ethereal glow. Jensen found himself captivated, eyes following the tension in Jared’s muscles, tightening and relaxing with every smooth slide of the bow over the strings, eliciting the dark and reverberating tunes that rapidly gathered to the first crescendo. Jensen opened the buttons of his shirt, because his collar suddenly felt too tight to breathe. He knew that he was a great musician, one of the best in his field, but Jared… Jared had always been something else. He could bring the music to life in a way, coax sounds out of his instrument that caressed your skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake and shivers running down your spine.

 

Combined with that glorious and unashamed display of nudity however, it caused a whole different kind of rush to race through Jensen’s body. He suddenly felt dizzy with arousal and barely noticed how the shirt glided from his shoulders and fluttered down to the floor. His hands fell to the waist of his pants to unbuckle his belt, which helped to relieve some of the heated pressure that had built up in his groin, and soon his jeans slid down his legs, leaving him naked and trembling. Jensen stepped out of them with his first conscious step towards the bed. He longed to touch the smooth expanse of Jared’s back, feeling the coiled strength of his muscles unfold under his fingers, but he didn’t want to startle his partner out of his playing and break the spell. Instead, Jensen lowered himself onto the bed slowly and turned to face Jared, who didn’t acknowledge his presence at all, even though the notes suddenly held a sharper quality, the tempo suddenly louder and bolder. As the soft tune slowly meandered towards its climax, Jensen brushed his fingers up the insides of his thighs in time with the strokes of the bow, allowing the hairs on his body to stand on end and arousal to pool in his belly once more.

 

His eyes followed the confident swipe of the bow, and the way Jared’s left hand travelled up and down the cello’s neck, pressing down on the strings to elicit a new tone with each movement – so familiar to Jensen’s eyes and muscles that he felt the pressure of the flying fingers like the ghost of a touch on his own skin. He barely realized how his own hand slid up over his skin, brushing a nipple on the way up until his fingers caught at the edge of his mouth, slipping between his lips like it was the most natural thing in the world. His eyes never wavered from Jared’s beautiful form as the fingers on the strings sped into a run before calming down a little in anticipation of the rising dynamic of the song. As the urgency of the notes flowed through Jensen, his arousal spiked alongside the music, and he moved his hand down to wrap around his length, saliva and precome spreading over his heated skin, barely enough to make the friction tantalizing instead of painful. Slow strokes from base to head at first, light pressure changing to a firmer grip as the melody rose to higher, more desperate, more enticing notes, and Jensen felt his breath speed up. No more than a whisper came over his lips, not to shatter the allure, and it made the heat coiling inside him all the more intense. The fingers of his free hand clawed into his thigh, while the other sped up with the melody that spiralled higher and higher, until, with the final lasting notes, his gaze met Jared’s eyes looking up through the fringe of his locks with a fiery glance.

 

The choked moan almost broke free that second, but he was not quite there yet when Jared lifted the bow from the strings and laid his instrument to the ground with a carefully controlled movement. Then he stepped up to where Jensen was still kneeling at the edge of the bed, crowding into him to make him move backwards on the slippery sheets, and then grasping Jensen’s head and leaning down to capture his lips in a passionate, demanding kiss. Jensen felt the bed dip when Jared lowered himself onto his knees as well, but a second later, he was too occupied with the glorious body pressed against his, sweat-slick skin sliding against skin, breathy moans swallowed by mouth, and tongue and teeth, hands roaming unabashedly over powerful muscles. They moved together in their own rhythm to a rapidly approaching climax, and when they came with gasping breaths and thundering hearts, Jensen found wisps of their own crescendo drifting magnificently through his mind.

 

 

End.


End file.
